A Lexicon of Drabbles and One-Shots
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: A Collection of pointless MadoHomu one-shots ranging in style from angst filled to downright silly.


**A/N: M-E-R-R-Y C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S EVERYBODY! This is my gift to anyone who reads it, and is also the start of a collection of one-shots ranging from sad and angst filled, to outright silly. Be warned, the lemon down there is badly written, coming from a guy who has had no experience writing lemons, and really has no right to write a lemon of this kind. Sorry for not putting more into the story, I sort of ran out of time to get this ready for Christmas. Also, if you don't like lemon, then you can skip the bit between the first page-break, and the last page-break.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own about this gift is the wrapping paper, and the bow that I tied it with (It looks like Madoka's).**

**Warnings: Badly written lemony stuff and Yuri by the wheelbarrow.**

**Help Wanted: Anyone interested in doing a little light (Beta) Reading, please let me know by way of private messaging.**

**Pairings: MadoHomu (duh)**

**And now without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

**One day a year**

Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas

_Yesterday is History. Tomorrow is a Mystery. __Today is a gift, that is why it is called the present._**-Alice Morse Earle-**

Homura checked her watch. It was 1:28 on the morning of Christmas day. The Demon hunts were taking longer every night.

She took out the key to her apartment, and sighed. This was the first Christmas she had celebrated since she met Madoka, and also the first one since Madoka had disappeared from the world.

She turned the key in the lock, and heard it click. She pushed the door open, and nearly fell backwards in surprise.

"Hey Homura-chan, you're certainly late getting home."

Homura shook her head. She was hallucinating. She had to be. This was all just a hallucination brought on by lack of sleep. She opened her eyes, and saw that Madoka was still there. How was she here? Why now?

"Homura-chan," said Madoka, concernedly, "Are you okay."

Homura pinched herself on the arm, and felt a dull sense of pain, not as sharp as it had been when she was human, but still better than nothing.

"Homura-chan." Madoka was kneeling beside Homura on the floor. "What's wrong, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

Suddenly, Homura was in tears. She started to sob uncontrollably, tears leaking out of her eyes, and dropping onto the floor. Madoka put her arms around the crying girl and pulled her closer.

"There there," she cooed, "It's okay, it's me. I'm here. I'm real."

"Madoka," she choked the word out, inbetween sobs.

"Shhhhh," said the pinkette, "It's okay, I'm here."

Homura continued to sob into Madoka's shoulder for another five minutes, before she felt that she couldn't cry anymore. She pulled away from Madoka, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against her own. Whatever sentiment had been about to cross Homura's lips, was lost forever, swept away in the heat of the moment. Madoka eventually had to pull away, to allow Homura to breathe, and Homura unconsciously let out a litte "mew" of disappointment. Madoka giggled at this. "Homura-chan must have missed me a lot." Her expression shifted to one of tender conern. "I'm sorry that it took so long," she said tenderly, "I missed you."

Homura nuzzled into Madoka's chest. "I missed you too, Madoka."

They sat there for a time in eachother's arms, doing nothing but sit there, and savour the feeling of being with the other. Then, Madoka stood up, and pulled Homura to her feet.

"Silly Homura-chan, we don't want to waste time out here."

"What do you mean?"

"I can only be here for one day, so I picked this day."

"Why this day."

Madoka openly laughed at this. "Silly homura-chan, it's Christmas. Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas."

"Oh." Homura turned her eyes down in disappointment, but felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up.

"Don't be sad Homura-chan. We have all day together, so we don't want to waste time. Now come inside, I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"I can't tell you, that would ruin the surprise," said Madoka joyously, "Now close your eyes."

Homura complied, and suddenly she found herself being led through the door of her house.

She started to open her eyes, but Madoka saw her, and berated her about it.

"Madoka, what have you got planned."

"I'm not telling, it's a surprise."

"How much of a surprise can it be for you to take so-"

"Okay Homura-chan, you can open your eyes now."

Homura opened her eyes, and was instantly blinded by the explosion of colour and light. Here eyes slowly adjusted to the new setting, and she saw that her living room was now largely occupied by a sizeable Christmas tree. She looked around. Her whole loungeroom was decorated with Christmasy stuff. Wreaths on the walls, tinsel draped above the windows, baubles dangling from the ceiling, Christmas lights twinkling all around the room. But the tree was the most impressive part. _"Yes," _thougth Homura, _"definitely the tree."_

"Homura-chan, over here."

Homura glancd around, and saw Madoka, sitting on the floor, amidst a small pile of presents.

"Madoka, what did you-"

"Sit," commanded Madoka.

Homura complied, and sat cross-legged, facing Madoka.

"Open this one now," Said Madoka, passing her a small, cylindrical package.

Homura removed the wrapping paper, and fet an explosive blush shoot up her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Madoka would get her something like this…

"Madoka," she mumbled, "What is this for?"

"I thoguht we could both use it later on," said Madoka, still smiling.

Homura on the other hand, placed the preent gently to the side, and hid her face in her hands. She never even imagined that Madoka would be so… so… so forward about that sort of thing.

"Open this one next," said Madoka, passing her a small box shaped present. Homura was a little tentative as she unwrapped the present, but it turned out that it wasn't anything like her… first gift. It was a locket. A heart shaped locket. She opened it, and saw a picture of her one one side, and Madoka on the other.

"I've got one too," said Madoka, pulling an identical heart shaped locket from within her dress. "This way, we'll always be together, no matter where we-" Her voice was silenced by homura's lips on her own. She closed her eyes, and pulled Homura closer. The two kissed, not gently as they had earlier, but this time with a fiery passion. Homura's tougne probed Madoka's lips, begging for entry, which Madoka was only too happy to grant. Their tounges rolled around in their mouths, and each one foiught for dominance over the other. This time, it was Homura who broke away.

"Now, which present should I open next."

"Not yet Homura-chan."

"What?"

"You'll have to wait til later to open the rest."

"Why?"

"Because we have a big day ahead of us, and believe me when I say, you don't want to miss a second of it."

Homura sat up. "Okay then Madoka, what's the plan?"

"Well, I thought we could go to a few places that you've always wanted to go with me."

"Like where?"

"Anywhere you want. We can go anywhere in the world. We can even go away from this world, if you want to." Madoka smiled at Homura. "So, Homura. Where do you want to go?"

Homura contemplated. "I've always wanted," she began, "To lie on a cloud with you."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, than she found the ground beneath her replaced by a damp, fluffy feeling around her ankles. She lloked down. She was indeed, stanging on top of a cloud.

"Wow," said Homura. She didn't understand how the cloud was actually supporting their weight, but she could guess fairly accurately, that it had something to do with Madoka.

"Normally this wouldn't be possible," said Madoka, from the other side of the cloud, "But I managed to alter both of our masses, so that this would work. We are now as light as the clouds themselves."

"Amazing," said Homura, as another cloud shifted, and Homura was allowed a full view of both the twinkling ligths of the city below them , and the stars and moon, shining brightly above their heads.

"Homura-chan, come over here."

Homura looked around, and saw Madoka lying on the cloud, in a position that left not much to the imagination. Homura walked over, and knelt beside Madoka. "So what are we going to do no-" Sh was halted mid-sentence when Madoka pulled her down beside her, and smashed their lips kiss was only short, and when Madoka pulled away, it was with some hesitation. She smiled at Homura, and Homura smiled back.

"I was thinking we could watch the sunrise from here," said Madoka, gesturing behind Homura. She lokoed back, and sure enough, the sun was indeed starting to climb slowly over the horizon. Homura laid back into Madoka's arms, and together, they watched as the stars started to disappear in the early morning glow of the sun.

They sat there for around half an hour, and when Homura suggested that they move, the sun was fully over the horizon, and both girls were bathed in it's early morning glow.

"So, what next Homura-chan."

Homura thought again. The list of things she wanted to do with Madoka was endless, and she had one day to do as many of them as possible.

She finally came to a decision. "When we first met, in the first timeline, you said that you and me could go to a secret place that you knew about."

"Oh," said Madoka, "Good choice Homura-chan."

Homura felt the moist feeling around her ankles diappear, to be reaplaced by the feeling of soft, bouncy grass.

She looked around. She was standing in a clearing, oerlooking a meadow of tall grass. The clearing itself was surroundsd by cherry blossom trees, and the ground was littered with the leaves of the trees.

"My mom brought me camping here once," said Madoka, "Before she started her real job."

"It's beautiful," said Homura. Beyond the meadow was a crystal clear lake, that sparkled in the early morning light, a shimmering sheen of mist hinging inches above the water.

"Hey Homura-chan." Homura turned, to see Madoka sitting on a pink and purple checkered picnic blanket. "I thought this would be a good place to have breakfast," said Madoka, grinning up at Homura. Homura smiled back, and sat down beside Madoka. They fed eachother food from the basket, and an hour later, they were ready to move on.

* * *

They arrived back on Homura's doorstep at eight oclock.

"Come on Homura. There are still thing we need to do."

Homura wondered how this day could get any better. They had alrleady been everywhere, and done everything that Homura could have possibly wanted.

"Homura-chan, sit." There was that command again. Usually Madoka wasn't so… bossy.

Homura sat opposite Madoka, and Madoka passed her another of the presents to Homura. Homura pulled off the wrapping paper, and found a book. No, not a book, a photo album. She opened it up, and saw pictures of her day with Madoka. From the beginninng, snuggling on the cloud, to the end, kissing eachother atop the great wall.

Tears started to leak out of Homura's eyes. This was really the end then. She wouldn't see Madoka again for god know how long. Madoka notice, because suddenly Homura was wept up from the ground, and deposited on the lounge chair. Madoka then joined Homura, snuggling closer to her, and whispering, "We have three hours left. What are we going to do until the end."

Homura remained silent for about a minute. So many things she wanted to do with Madoka, but the urge to do one particular thing was overwhelming her senses.

She pulled Madoka into a kiss, more fierce and filled with desire than any other that they had shared that day. MAdoka deepened the kiss, and tried to gain dominance. In the end, it was Homura who won the position on top. She broke away, and stared down at Madoka, eyes ablaze with love, and need.

"Maybe we should continue this, in the bedroom." Madoka blushed for the first time that daywhen she said these words.

Wordlessly, Homura lifted Madoka bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed, before crawlingn up on top of her. She moved in for anther kiss, but broke apart swiftly this time. She looped her arms around the back of Madoka, and started to undo the lace that held her outfit together, and also started to lick Madoka's earlobe, causing Madoka to squeak with pleasure. She got Madoka's top off, and surveyed her prize. Madoka was not wearing a bra, so Homura had full view of the glorious naked form in front of her.

"Madoka, you're so cute," whispered Homura.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," said Madoka with a light little laugh.

Homura leaned in, and took one of Madoka's nipples in her mouth, and the other in her hand. She sucked and kneaded each breast, causing Madoka to start moaning with pleasure. She finished her ministrations on Madoka's chest, and proceeded down. She stuck her tounge in Madoka's bellybutton. And swirled it around, causing shudders and a squeak o delight. She moved still further down, and then she finally reached her destination. Madoka was bare, not any sign of hair anywhere down there. Homura stuck out her tounge, and tasted her present. It was sweet, just like Madoka. She gave Madoka a few experimental licks, noting what was turning her on, and repeating those actions accordingly. Within a minute, Madoka was writhing on the bed, her hands pressing firmly down on top of Homura's head, her hair splayed around her head like a Chinese fan.

"She's really getting off on this," thought Homura, which made her wonder if Madoka had done this with anyone before. She guessed at a no.

With a cry, Madoka came in Homura's mouth. Homura lapped up all of the juices Madoka had released, and crawled up to a level with Madoka. She pulled her in for a kiss, and Madoka had the strange sensation fo tasting herself on her lover's mouth.

Unknown to Homura, Madoka's hand had been slowly creeping down her body. The first she knew of it, was when she felt herself being rubbed through her panties by Madoka. She broke away from the kiss, and inadvertently gave Madoka an opening. She found herself naked in less than a second, and she cried out in surprise. She moaned when Homura took her left breast in her mouth, pushing her chest up into Madoka's mouth.

Madoka meanwhile, had slowly managed to work Homura's panties down, and was now rubbing Homura directly, sending little vibrations throguh her body with each movement. Finallly, she pushed her finger inside of homura, causing the raven haired girl to yelp with surprise and pleasure.

"Ahhh… Madoka-"

"That's a really cute voice you're making Homura-chan," said Madoka, although her voice was muffled by Homura's breast, so it sounded more like "Vafsh er meawy cue voish or naking Mura-shan."

Madoka started up a gentle pumping motion, causing spasms and squeaks each time she went in. Homura was close, but Madoka wasn't ready to let her come yet. She pulled out of Homura, and moved up her body again. She held out her hand, and Homura latched on, and sucked greedily, feeling a little bit perverted as she did.

"Homura-chan, you're really wet down there."

"Not my fault," replied Homura in a breathess voice, "You're just… too cute."

Madoka pushed herself up into a sitting position, and pulled Homura up with her. They were now facing eachother directly. Madoka placed her right leg above Homura's left, and her left below Homura's right. She pulled Homura closer, and now both of their moist centres were facing eachother. It was Homura who took the initiative, and pushed forward, smashing them together. Both girls cried out, and Homura, steeling her resolve, started a gentle thrusting motion. Madoka soon managed to match this pattern, and now they were grinding their cores against eachother.

Homura reached a hand up, and siezed Madoka's shoulder for support. Madoka arched her back, and screramed in pleasure. The two were both nearing their climax.

With one final cry, the girls came all over eachother. Madoka laid down, and Homura lay down beside her. The two cuddled up to eachother.

"I love you Homura-chan." Madoka smiled, but there was something else. There was a tear welling up in the corner of her eye. "It's time for me to go now Homura-chan."

"Why?" Said Homura-chan, who was also sobbing now. "Why do you have to leave again."

"I just have to, Homura-chan."

Homura sobbed into the sheets between her and Homura. "I can't take it anymore, why do you have to always be gone?"

"You know I have an important job to do Homura," Madoka smiled, "Don't worry, the next time I see you, I'll take you with me, and we can be together forever."

"Madoka," Homura cried.

"See you later, Homura-chan."

Homura awoke with a start. Sunlight was puring through the curtains, to her room.

_"It must have beena dream then," _thought Homura. She felt something around her neck, something cold and hard. She reached inide her shirt, and pulled out the locket that Madoka had given her. She flipped it open, and saw her and Madoka's pictures on the inside.

_"Or maybe not."_

**End.**

* * *

**So that concludes the Christmas special of my one-shot collective. R&R if you will, don't be shy. **

**Until next time**

**Sparx out.**


End file.
